Naruto GU, Saga The World
by SeikoValantine
Summary: Cap 1 Generacion de lo desconocido: La vida de Haseo en la villa de Konoha es de ensueño, tiene un maestro dulce y sabio, y una persona especial, pero todo cambiara una noche, cuando los ninjas de la roca ataquen...


Naruto Gu, cap especial, Generacion de lo desconocido…

Naruto Gu, cap especial, Generacion de lo desconocido…

Hola amigos, esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio para dar una idea de los sucesos que llevaron a Haseo a TheWorld, donde conocio a Shino, ademas que sera una manera de que vean a futuros personajes que apareceran en el fic y el suceso por el que tantos lo llaman el terror de la muerte, espero les guste…

Este fic es de fans para fans, no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes que utilizo, y solo los uso para entretenimiento…

_Saga GU, cap __**G**__eneration of __**U**__nknown_…

La noche era Hermosa, la luna llena se asomaba en el firmamento, y un niño de cabello negro, ojos negros y con ropas de ninja corria a toda prisa por el camino principal de la aldea de Konoha…

Su cuerpo estaba sucio, su brazo sangraba por el esfuerzo, pero aun asi, el niño sonreia, después de tanto tiempo, lo habia logrado, la tecnica que tanto habia prometido a su querida amiga al fin era una realidad…

Corrio a lo mas que podia, con una sonrisa en los labios, no podia mas que pensar en ella, en su rostro, en su cara, en esos ojos que tanta calma le daban, para el, ella era lo mas importante, su motivación para ser fuerte, era velar porque ella siempre sonriera, por que la vida fuera dulce para ella, la primer persona que le brindo su amistad, la unica, Hinata…

Corrio, pasando por las avenidas, en busqueda de la residencia Hyuga, sabia que estaba siempre vigilada, pero ya sabia como escabullirse, como siempre lo hacia, para poder tener unos pocos minutos de platica con ella…

Siempre entrenaba, desde que pudo ponerse de pie, su maestro le instruyo en las artes del ninja, pero rapidamente perdio el interes en las tecnicas ninjitsu, debido a que las veia como una perdida de tiempo, eran demasiado lentas, y la procesion de sellos era un martirio, por lo que siguió la senda que le dictaba su interior, y siguió con su entrenamiento de la energia que nacia de su interior, el ky…

Las calles de la ciudad eran un desastre, el dia anterior hubo un desfile, para conmemorar la firma de un tratado de paz entre los paises del fuego y de la tierra, y las acciones de limpieza aun no terminaban, pero lo que a el le hubiera gustado, era haber asistido al cumpleaños de su amiga, pero por alguna razon, el no fue bienvenido, seguro Neji tuvo algo que ver, no le dejaron entrar, y por la seguridad de ese dia, no pudo siquiera acercarse por su camino secreto, asi que tuvo que esperar a verla en el patio de juegos, donde la conocio, un año antes…

Lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue su rostro…

Normalmente, cuando alguien cumple años, los regalos, abrazos y visitas le levantan a uno el animo, pero lo que el vio en ella ese dia, era un rostro triste, como si en esa fiesta hubiera sufrido mucho, o visto a alguien sufrir, solo se alegro cuando, al verlo llegar, le dio ese regalo…Honeysuckles, decia la caja, adentro, un par de bastones cortos de guerra, el regalo de una amiga a su amigo, los tomo, los probo, eran tan livianos, y a medio de segundo regalo, le dio un pequeño, gentil, beso en la mejilla…

Jugaron a las escondidas, lo cual no tenia sentido la mayoria de las veces, ya que el solia encontrarla rapidamente y ella parecia verlo aun cuando el tratase de esconderse en el fin del mundo, se despidieron, y el hizo un juramento ese dia, que nunca permitiria que ella pusiera ese rostro triste de nuevo en su rostro.

Algo no estaba bien… a esas horas la calle era un bullicio entre los guardias que circulaban la ciudad, pero hasta ese momento, no habia visto ni un alma, al ver siluetas, se detuvo, se escondio, y escucho lo que esos chunin decian…

-Diablos, robaron en la casa de los Hyuga, se llevaron a la heredera de la casa, date prisa, parece que el tratado de paz solo fue para entrar a la aldea con un gran numero de efectivos…-

El escucho eso, la heredera de los Hyuga, su princesa , habia sido secuestrada…

Todos los dulces pensamientos se acabaron ese momento, no podia ser que la persona mas importante de su vida hubiera sido secuestrada, no podia dejar que le quitaran la parte mas importante de su vida, asi que corrio, no importaba hacia donde, solo queria correr, encontrar a quien osaba quitarle lo mas precioso de su vida, corrio por las calles, corrio, hasta que encontro a ese sujeto…

Un ninja extraño, vistiendo el Hitai-te de la roca, sostenia un saco, asi que espero a que el se aproximara, y cuando lo tuvo cerca, salio a su encuentro- Alto, maldito- dijo con la voz mas seria que le podian dar sus tiernas cuerdas vocales…

Para el ninja enemigo, fue una sorpresa, delante de el se encontraba un pequeño niño, retandolo a un combate, si no fuera porque tenia algo de prisa, se le habria hecho algo de lo mas tierno, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, asi que se quito el estorbo de una patada, y el niño salio disparado por los aires, hasta unos matorrales, de donde se levanto, y cargo hacia el, con su mano empuñada, un niño lo desafiaba, no lo podia creer, que pensaba que era ese niño, quien se creia para desafiarlo, el niño siguió su camino en busqueda de atacarlo, asi que el alcanzo un kunai, y se lo lanzo para dañarle la pierna, el no podia perder contra un niño, no era posible…

Y mientras mas lo dañaba, el niño seguia levantandose, hasta que su paciencia se agoto, y le dio un gran golpe en el estomago, que dejo al niño en un estado de inconsciencia, el niño no podia creerlo, el no podia salvar a su persona especial, ella seria llevada lejos de el, talvez vendida como esclava para alguno de los sucios miembros de alguna sociedad delictiva, o talvez muerta para extraer de ella los secretos de su clan…

Y mientras el perdia el conocimiento, escucho esas sucias palabras, de aquel miserable sujeto…- Tonto niño, tu no tienes poder, y sin poder, nadie puede pelear, buscame si algun dia eres fuerte, y te volvere a patear, JAJAJAJAJA…-

Y mientras mas escuchaba esa risa, mas lejos la escuchaba…

El niño desperto, en un lugar oscuro, volteo, y vio una imagen de el mismo, pero diferente.

Ese nuevo el tenia el cabello blanco, ojos rojos y unas ropas negras, totalmente de cuero, le tendia la mano…

-Buscas poder- le dijo aquel ser- yo te lo ofrezco, dame la mano, acabemos con esas basuras, luchemos y salvemos a nuestra princesa-

Mientras tanto, no lejos de ahí, el ninja corria lejos de la aldea, con su precioso botin en las manos, cuando un aire helado recorrio todo su ser, volteo por inercia, para encontrarse a ese extraño niño de nuevo…

Pero, ese no era el mismo niño, su mirada habia cambiado, ahora sus ojos delataban un fuego infernal en su tomo mas oscuro, se encontraba en 4 patas, y sus manos resplandecían al igual que ciertas partes de su cuerpo, donde extrañas luces aparecian siluetas de lo que pareciese ser ojos, de color rojo neon, y extraños símbolos, tambien rojos neon, cubrian todo su cuerpo, el niño lo veia como un animal, que habia encontrado su presa, sintio un gran temor por esa criatura que se plantaba frente a el, y de un segundo a otro, el niño desaparecio, solo para aparecer después de haberle arrancado la garganta a su enemigo…

Mientras tanto, el Hokage corria a todo lo que su cuerpo daba, aunque viejo, el conservaba el negro de sus cabellos, salvo con algunas canas que demostraban su edad, pero aun asi se veia joven y fuerte…

Corria para tratar de salvar a esa niña, quien era especial para el y para un amiguito de el, quien ahora deberia de estar en su casa…

Corriendo encontro un cadáver, de un ninja enemigo, decapitado en un solo movimiento, y por ese mismo camino, encontro varios mas, hasta que encontro al creador de esos extraños sucesos…

Delante de el, el pequeño Haseo se encontraba en cuatro patas, cubierto de sangre, sus pupilas habian cambiado a un tono rojo, su cabello a un tono totalmente blanco, sus ropas, raidas, se habrieron paso a un ropaje nuevo, un liquido salio de sus poros, tornandose en un traje negro, de piel, que ahora cubria su cuerpo, el se acerco, y con sus labios, prodigo esas palabras…

-Haseo, tranquilo pequeño, tranquilo-

-Haseo no esta, viejo- le dijo el ser- el esta durmiendo, no despertara en un buen rato-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el viejo

-¿Qué quien soy?- dijo el ser- escucha mi nombre, y tiembla ante el terror-

Después de decir esto, los signos empezaron a resplandecer de manera intermitente, y un segundo después, el grito se escucho por toda Konoha

-AQUÍ ESTOY…AQUÍ ESTOY…VEN A MI…SKEITH-

Acto después, una explosion ocurrio, y justo bajo la luz de la luna, una extraña silueta, de alrededor de metrso, se levanto, ante los ojos del Hokage, quien la sola mirada de aquella silueta, enmarcada por la luz de la luna, le estremecio, esa silueta negra, en cuyo rostro se mostraban esos vidriosos ojos rojos, que formaban un triangulo en su cara blanca, ojos, que pusieron su vista en el, a la vez que un viento soplo, y esa criatura surco el cielo nocturno, para desaparecer, de repente, mientras surcaba hacia la luna…

Después de ese dia, el semblante del Hokage se deterioro, ahora su pelo era totalmente cano, puesto que habia visto a la muerte y esta le habia sonreido, friamente, antes de dejarlo sin sentido...

Mientras tanto, al dia siguiente, en el pais del dragon, un par de jovencitas corrian por la playa…

Una de ellas, era una joven de pelo gris, quien lucia un pequeño bikini morado, mientras que en su mejilla lucia un pequeño tatuaje que simulaba una lagrima, la otra era una pequeña niña de apenas 6 años, quien era la viva imagen de su hermana excepto que ella llevaba el pelo rubio , la pequeña niña lucia un lindo traje de una pieza verde cubierto de figuras de aves, la niña cargaba una cubeta y una pala, mientras que la mayor cargaba con las viandas…

- No corras tan rapido, Atoli-chan, te podrias caer-

- No seas baka, Shino-oneesan, solo quiero divertirme con las olas-

De repente, la mayor se detuvo, la niña vio la reaccion de su hermana y se escondio tras ella, cuando la mayor corrio hacia lo que a lo lejos parecia un monton de basura.

Cual seria su sorpresa, al llegar y ver que en realidad, era un niño, de pelo blanco, traje negro, cubierto totalmente de algas, posiblemente era el sobreviviente de un naufragio, asi que olvidaron su dia de campo, tomaron al niño, y lo llevaron a su hogar…

Bien, primer cap listo, espero les guste

Resumen del proximo cap…

Haseo se despierta en un lugar extraño, nada es como lo recuerda

Conoce a un extraño personaje, Lord Ovan, quien rige en la isla de los dragones

El primer equipo y dos niñas extrañas

Los secretos del espiritu Skeith y la primera experiencia con el GU

Entrenamiento y la primera mision


End file.
